


de•lir•i•a

by akumaru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, nuts!cass
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumaru/pseuds/akumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de derrotar a Dick Roman y sus leviatanes, los Winchester vuelven a la carretera en compañía de Castiel, quien tras haberse tragado a Lucifer no ha conseguido volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo han estado manejándolo bien, y Dean se está acostumbrando a ello, hasta que cierta noche de invierno Sam desaparece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La noche en que Sam se fue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oneiroi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15689) by McLachlan. 



> **delirio** _m. Perturbación y excitación mental causada por una enfermedad o una fuerte pasión._

_  
_

La noche en que Sam se fue, fue la noche en que cayó nieve por primera vez aquél año en el estado de Montana. El ambiente se sentía, ya desde antes, cargado de aquella chispa previa a las noches nevadas; incluso lo habían estado anunciando durante toda la tarde por la única estación de radio que parecía gustarle a Cass, así que ya lo veían venir, aunque no comenzó hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando ya Sam se había marchado a dormir.

 

Fue Castiel quien lo notó primero – aunque a Dean no le sorprendió del todo; Cass pasaba una mitad del día con la nariz pegada a los cristales de las ventanas de la cabaña del viejo Rufus, y la otra mitad hurgando por la casa, o hasta que se cansaba y volvía su atención a la ventana-; en mitad de la noche, sentados uno junto al otro en el sillón en el que Dean había pasado varias noches de convalecencia, bebiendo juntos del mismo paquete de cervezas, Castiel giró el rostro, miró de nuevo por la ventana y habló por encima de la boca su botellín de cristal: -“Está nevando,”- fue lo que dijo, y cuando los ojos de Dean se volvieron y sus miradas se encontraron, sonrió.

 

Dean decidió que era una lástima que Sam no se hubiese quedado más rato con ellos -Pie Grande había bebido apenas la mitad de la cantidad de cervezas que Castiel había consumido en el mismo tiempo, pero pronto había empezado a dar muestras de una ligera intoxicación y había optado por dejarlos a solas, no sin antes hacer algún comentario inoportuno que, por suerte, el ángel pareció no escuchar-, pero no le dio demasiada importancia; se reclinó sobre su flanco del sillón, sonriendo para sí mismo, y alzó su botellín hacia un costado, en donde su amigo el ángel había recogido las piernas sobre el asiento y se encontraba hecho un ovillo entre la tela de su ropa y el sobretodo arrugado que no se sacaba de encima jamás.

 

Detrás de la cabeza de Castiel se extendía una ventana ancha, de cristales gruesos, y a través de ella pudo ver la nieve cayendo bajo la luz pálida de una lámpara. –“Seh”,- estrechó la sonrisa y luego se llevó la cerveza a los labios para darle un trago, -“Sam va a estar jodiendo mañana, todo el día,”- sonrió un poco más cuando terminó de hablar, y cuando deslizó su lengua por la cara interna de una de sus mejillas, descubrió que le sabía la boca a alcohol y a pretzels.

 

Castiel lo miró, juntó ambas manos sobre el cuello de su botella de cerveza, y bebió.

 

El tiempo había pasado desde el incidente en SucroCorp, pero a veces Dean todavía despertaba con la sensación incómoda de que todo había sido una trampa y que probablemente Dick Roman aún estaba vivo allá afuera, siguiendo con los planes que les habían arrebatado tanto, aunque analizándolo objetivamente, las cosas eran distintas ahora: habían subido al Impala los tres, y Kevin Tran, luego de que Meg se desvaneciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y habían conducido por el país en busca de los leviatanes que se habían escapado en el último minuto. Sin su líder cerca había sido sencillo deshacerse de ellos, y pronto se habían encontrado de vuelta en la carretera, los tres juntos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cazando cosas y salvando gente otra vez.

 

Aquello era real, y era bueno, a la torcida manera de los Winchester, pero Dean nunca había sido una persona objetiva y de nuevo, cuando se metía bajo las sábanas en la cama del motel de turno, a veces volvía a preguntarse si realmente había terminado todo por fin.

 

Cass, sin embargo, no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

 

Explicar lo terrible que fue para Dean perderlo en aquella laguna hará más de un año atrás, lo mucho que lo echó de menos, el rencor y la culpa que lo carcomieron desde adentro durante todo el tiempo que lo creyó perdido –aún ahora, para ser sinceros-, sería perder el tiempo; explicar la forma en que se sintió cuando volvió a encontrarlo medio año después en aquél lugar, con aquella mujer y la mente en blanco… bueno, que reflexionar al respecto del nudo en su garganta no era una de las actividades favoritas de Dean, y por eso prefería no hacerlo. A final de cuentas, se decía, Cass había vuelto a su lado, y esta vez, para variar, finalmente habían sido capaces de conservarlo. Que Castiel hubiera perdido uno o dos tornillos en el proceso era un pequeño precio a pagar, se repetía, aunque cuando sus miradas se encontraban y Cass sonreía para él de aquella manera absorta, la dicha de tenerlo a su lado parecía ensuciarse de algún modo.

 

Tras haber desaparecido luego del enfrentamiento con Dick Roman, ninguno de los hermanos Winchester supo mucho al respecto de Meg, salvo que Cass hablaba por teléfono con ella ocasionalmente y que, según lo había explicado el ángel una noche en que se encontraban los tres atascados en un motel en medio de una tormenta especialmente ruidosa, parecía tener cierto gusto secreto por las telenovelas latinoamericanas.

 

A Dean nada de eso le importaba, de todos modos. Día con día iba haciéndose a la idea de que ahora estaban los tres juntos en el camino, trabajando codo a codo sin ninguna presión sobre sus hombros más que salvaguardar la seguridad y el sueño de las personas y conservar sus propias vidas, y de nuevo, eso estaba bien. Más que bien. No era como si aspirara a una vida perfecta en que no tuviera que preocuparse por lo que había debajo de su cama más que por tener limpios y sin ninguna arruga los sacos de sus trajes, o qué juguetes comprar para sus hijos, o estar bien frente a los ojos de los vecinos de su esposa; había tratado de vivir una vida así antes, y pronto supo que lo aburría.

 

Sam estaba –más o menos- bien, él estaba bien, y lo más importante, Castiel, el pequeño ángel del Señor del que se habían apropiado, parecía estar bien hasta donde cabía.

 

Sintió su cabeza sobre el hombro en algún momento de la noche, apenas un ligero peso apoyándose sobre sus músculos, y ladeó el rostro. Castiel todavía bebía, o al menos pretendía hacerlo, con la nariz hundida entre los dedos de las manos con las que sostenía la boca de la botella; parecía distante, y Dean se preguntó en qué estaría pensando, pero no lo externó. Estaban cerca, hacía frío, y era consciente de que sus cuerpos estaban tocándose, ahora también el hombro afilado del ángel presionándose suavemente contra uno de sus costados, pero esta vez, como antes, no protestó. Las cosas habían cambiado, lo sabía, y cuando Castiel se había tragado a Lucifer, botando su cordura en el medio tiempo, también había cambiado él.

 

Ahora no hablaban de planes complejos para encontrar a Dios, o de hechizos en enoquiano; no había cabida a conversaciones incómodas sobre responsabilidades y el infierno, sino del ciclo reproductivo de las aves, y de las lluvias de estrellas. Podían pasar momentos largos sumergidos en nada más que silencio, la risa lejana del ángel y el sonido remoto de la televisión; podían hacerlo, y frente a ellos se extendían océanos enteros de posibilidades que Dean nunca antes había contemplado pero que no parecían absurdas, si se detenía a pensar en ello –aunque nunca se detenía a pensar-. Castiel era como un niño pequeño ubicado en un mundo nuevo, hambriento por explorar cada rincón; un niño pequeño que sabía todo y sabía nada a la vez, de quien Dean, con aquella necesidad eterna de hacerse responsable por los niños pequeños de quienes sus padres se han olvidado, sentía la obligación de cuidar.

 

Movió la mano, flexionó los dedos, y le tocó la cabeza; como respuesta, Castiel suspiró.

 

-“Hey,”- lo llamó, apartando los mechones que le cubrían la frente. –“¿Quieres ir a la cama?”

 

-“No.”

 

No hacía falta que Cass lo mirara. Lo vio dar un nuevo trago a su botellín de cerveza, lo sintió reacomodándose a su lado, reduciéndose a poco más que un ovillo, y le tocó el cuello. Cada músculo en los hombros del ángel parecía tenso.

 

-“Hey, no estoy diciendo que sepa lo que más te conviene, pero creo que lo que más te conviene justo ahora es ir a la cama.”

 

Castiel negó con la cabeza. Había una obstinación casi adorable en la manera en que se aferraba a su cerveza y empuñaba entre los dedos de su mano derecha una de las cintas de su abrigo.

 

-“¿Qué hay con la nueva huelga de sueño?”,- rió Dean, reclinándose sobre el respaldo del sillón. No tenía nada en contra de pasar un rato más, o el resto de la noche, sólo sentado ahí junto al ángel, bebiendo, pero estaba nevando y pronto el frío iba a volverse insoportable. Probablemente tendrían que abandonar la cabaña de Rufus ese mismo día si es que no querían quedarse atrapados por una semana en el bosque, en medio de una tormenta y sin más provisiones que tres cervezas y un paquete de galletas saladas.

 

-“Es la primera nevada,”- probablemente no fuese algo importante. Castiel ni siquiera había ahondado en detalles, pero siendo quien era –más bien, en lo que se había convertido- no hacía falta. Ambos guardaron silencio, Dean cedió al suave tirón que la mano del ángel había dado a la tela de su chaqueta de vinil y, extendiendo el brazo, cogió su botella de cerveza vacía con los dedos. Le tendió una nueva, la cual Castiel aceptó con una sonrisa, y después ambos se reacomodaron en el sillón, en donde el ángel había empezado a hablar sobre los beneficios que una botella de cerveza diaria tenía en el organismo de un ser humano promedio.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Dean abrió los ojos, todavía estaba oscuro, aunque una luz azulada empezaba a colarse por la ventana de cristal. El dolor en su espalda le informó que se había quedado dormido sentado en el sillón, rodeado de botellines de vidrio y una caja de cartón sin pretzels; tenía la nariz fría y los dientes le castañeaban, pero lo más importante era que la vejiga estaba a punto de explotarle. Miró a su costado: el sillón estaba vacío, con excepción de él y algunas mantas que alguien había colocado encima suya en algún momento de la noche, pero que ahora yacían derramándose sobre el asiento y el piso; miró al otro lado y Castiel tampoco estaba ahí.

 

Pensó vagamente en ello mientras avanzaba hacia el baño, con piernas entumecidas y arqueadas que lo obligaron a caminar como un jinete tras pasar varias horas cabalgando antes de tomar un descanso. Pensó en ello por un segundo, pero pensó más en que probablemente había estado conteniendo las ganas durante horas, porque su liberación fue especialmente gratificante y lo hizo exhalar aire por la boca, con satisfacción.

 

Volvió al sillón minutos después, secándose las manos con una toalla a cuadros, y miró alrededor. Estaba más despierto que un momento atrás, pero ni siquiera así pudo ver al ángel.

 

-“Hey, Cass,”- su voz le pareció extraña incluso a él. Como si acabara de romper el secretismo que las primeras horas del amanecer traen consigo, arrastrándose azules por encima de cada centímetro de piso; por cada pequeña superficie polvorienta de los muebles que Rufus había traído consigo hasta Montana, años atrás. Una punzada, débil como el aleteo de una mariposa, se asentó entre sus costillas, y Dean rodeó el mueble despacio, procurando que la madera del piso no rechinara bajo el peso de sus botas mientras lo llamaba en voz baja una vez más.

 

Nunca lo había puesto en palabras, ni siquiera cuando estaban los dos solos, pero después de haberlo perdido de vista la última vez algo dentro suyo había cambiado. La idea de dejar de verlo por más de cinco minutos, ahora que la amenaza del leviatán había terminado, le aterraba más que atraerle; los pequeños frenesíes que sufría su corazón cuando lo perdía de vista, si bien secretos, lo hacían sentir enfadado la mayor parte del tiempo durante las primeras semanas y ahora, pese a que estos habían menguado con el paso de los meses, la sensación atenazante que el pavor de verlo desaparecer le provocaba seguía volviendo cada vez que esto pasaba.

 

No quería admitirlo ni para sí mismo, desde luego, y por ello se obligó a caminar despacio por el interior de la barraca de cazadores, entre sacos de sal abandonados por el piso y armas de fuego que yacían particularmente quietas sobre las mesas; buscando en cada esquina con mirada sagaz pero discreta, porque siempre cabía la posibilidad de encontrarlo enroscado cerca del paragüero, igual que la otra vez, con la nariz hundida entre las rodillas y las manos repletas de termitas.

 

La puerta de enfrente estaba abierta, y que Castiel estuviera ahí afuera en mitad de la noche no debería sorprenderle a estas alturas, pero Dean se permitió un segundo para disfrutar del alivio que ver la figura menuda del ángel encorvándose sobre la nieve le produjo.

 

-“¿Cass?”

 

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Afuera hacía un frío hijo de puta, como gustaría recordar después, y él no estaba usando más que una de sus chaquetas. Castiel… bueno, Castiel estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, con las manos desnudas y las rótulas hundidas en la nieve, y vistiendo poco más que una camiseta negra, algún día propiedad de Dean, y unos jeans gastados por el uso. Parecía bien con todo aquello, sin embargo, y se volvió hacia Dean para verlo con una sonrisa que hizo enfadar al cazador porque, hey, nadie tenía derecho a sonreír con tanto entusiasmo a las mierda-en-punto de la mañana en un día nevado.

 

-“Dean,”- fue su respuesta, pero el ángel no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que fuese a incorporarse. Tenía los brazos extendidos hacia el frente y entre las manos, cuyos nudillos parecían irritados, sostenía la tela de su sobretodo, el cual había extendido frente a sí sobre la nieve. –“Creí que estabas durmiendo.”

 

-“Eso hacía,”- al acercarse, los pasos de Dean sonaron amortiguados por el tapete blanco y espeso que había cubierto el bosque y sus alrededores durante la noche, y entonces, tras un breve vistazo hacia su nena, que yacía inmóvil a un costado del camino, el gemido que gorjeó en la parte baja de su garganta le fue imposible de contener. –“¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, de todos modos? Todavía es de noche,”- quiso decirle que era peligroso, que podría enfermarse, que esto y aquello, pero no lo hizo. A pesar de todo recordaba que el sujeto frente a él, que seguía hecho casi un ovillo sobre la nieve y parecía estar teniendo el momento de su vida mientras se aferraba a su gabardina con ambas manos, no era una persona común y corriente, sino un ángel del Señor.

 

Castiel lo miró con sus ojos azules y penetrantes, igual que hacía todo el tiempo, y Dean contuvo brevemente la respiración; a pesar de todo, aquello era algo que no había cambiado, igual que sus intentos constantes por romper la barrera del espacio personal que Dean había establecido entre ellos años atrás, pero de la que ya nadie se acordaba. Sin embargo la mirada de Castiel, fija en él la mayor parte del tiempo, era una de las pocas características del ángel que se habían mantenido, y Dean admitía -si bien nunca en voz alta- que le gustaba saber que, pese a que la curiosidad del alado se había disparado más allá de sus amortiguadores, para Cass nunca existiría nada más fascinante que él en aquél mundo y cualquiera de los otros.

 

-“Abejas”,- dijo, y entonces se echó hacia atrás. Frente a él, entre sus rodillas separadas y debajo del sobretodo del que había tirado al moverse, había un ejército de abejas de nieve; eran de distintos tamaños y formas, y sus alas resplandecían, transparentes, bajo la luz pálida del amanecer. Dean lo miró con incredulidad, guardando cualquier comentario que pudiese habérsele ocurrido porque justo en ese momento su cerebro se sentía demasiado entumecido como para pensar en algo ingenioso qué decir. Alzó las cejas, deslizó la mirada por cada una de las figuras de nieve, y luego volvió a mirar a Castiel, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa que parecía hasta orgullosa de sus logros. -“¿Sabías que las abejas se abanican a sí mismas con sus alas cuando hace frío, a fin de regular la temperatura de su colmena?”, Castiel se había echado todavía más hacia atrás, hasta dejar todo su peso apoyado sobre sus talones, y miraba a Dean sin pestañear. Parecía satisfecho de su trabajo, pero el labio inferior, que le temblaba con insistencia, enturbiaba ligeramente su sonrisa.

 

Dean se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Era difícil estar enfadado con este Cass, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba si no era sólo por el hecho de que era Cass, y de que él era Dean Winchester.

 

Se inclinó entonces sobre la nieve, hasta quedar de cuclillas a su lado, y extendió una mano hacia el frente para coger una de las abejas.

 

-“¿Pero no debería hacer más frío si hay aire dentro de la colmena?”

 

Castiel pareció dudar un segundo antes de responder, pero no porque no conociera la respuesta, sino porque incluso en aquél estado, entendía que era algo nuevo que el cazador se mostrara interesado, y no irritado, ante aquellos repentinos arranques suyos que era incapaz de controlar. Por eso fue que sonrió también, negando con la cabeza e inclinándose hacia el frente para coger otra de las figuras de nieve.

 

-“No seas tonto, Dean. Ellas saben lo que hacen,”- y luego se echó a reír. Era un sonido al que no estaba acostumbrado, roto en las esquinas y hasta deprimente en cierto modo, pero Dean lo aceptó tal como era, porque era en aquellos momentos fugaces de intimidad que el ángel Castiel, antes y después de lo acontecido en el sanatorio mental, se permitía bajar la guardia y sonreír para él. Movieron las piezas sobre la nieve, junto a la tela del sobretodo, y hablaron. Dean también lo hizo. Hacía frío ahí afuera, el viento soplaba con insistencia entre los árboles del bosque que los rodeaba y lejos, al otro extremo de la cabaña, un sol pálido había empezado a emerger lentamente, derritiendo la oscuridad de la noche y alzándose perezosamente por entre las ramas de las coníferas.

 

Si antes de que terminara de amanecer, con las manos heladas por el frío y los cabellos salpicados de escarcha Dean se inclinase hacia el frente para cubrirle a Cass los hombros con la gabardina, y sin mediar palabra dejase que sus bocas se tocaran, no importaría porque nadie sacaría el tema a colación durante la cena, no habría conversaciones incómodas con el hermano menor y tampoco empezarían a compartir una sola cama en los moteles. Así que daba igual.

 

-“Hace frío,”- fue lo único que dijo, frotándose los brazos con ambas manos y, tras lanzar una última mirada al ejército de abejas, instó al ángel a levantarse. –“Vamos a buscar algo caliente de beber.”

 

Castiel lo miró, abrió la boca para decir que no hacía falta, que no tenía frío, y cambió de pronto de opinión, en el último segundo. Se puso de pie, dejando atrás sus abejas, y volvió al interior de la casa junto a Dean, en un silencio que fue más bien acogedor.

 

La noche en que Sam se fue, justo antes del amanecer, Dean y Castiel se sentaron juntos a la mesa de la cocina, se bebieron una taza de café negro cada uno, con dos cucharadas de la miel que Cass había recolectado con sus propias manos durante la primavera, y decidieron que había que ir de compras al pueblo antes de volver al camino para evitar que más nieve los atrapara en mitad del bosque, en mitad de la nada, los tres solos durante todo el invierno en la cabaña de Rufus Turner.

 

Castiel preguntó una vez si podría conducir, Dean se rió en su cara, y pasaron los siguientes minutos tratando de descongelar el motor del Impala con un poco de agua caliente que se volvió un bloque de hielo apenas un rato más tarde.

 

Todo eso pasó la noche en que Sam se fue, aunque de que Sam se había ido, Dean no se enteró hasta bien entrado el medio día. 


	2. Montana nevada

 

 

El interior del coche estaba frío cuando ambos entraron, pero misteriosamente la temperatura aumentó apenas el ángel se hubo acomodado dentro, en el asiento del copiloto, igual que solía pasar en las habitaciones sin calefacción en las que habían tenido que hospedarse, o en la cama, cuando Cass insistía en dormir con Dean y no había poder humano capaz de hacerlo cambiar de idea. Alrededor de ellos el camino lucía desértico y cubierto de nieve, así que Dean condujo a su nena despacio, con cuidado, en un silencio roto sólo por el ronroneo suave del motor y el sonido del cristal húmedo sobre el cual el dedo de Castiel se deslizaba, dibujando trazos inconexos.

 

La radio se encendió de pronto durante el trayecto de ida; de algún modo el ángel había localizado una estación en la que sonaba sólo The Yardbirds y Dean, nunca con el corazón lo bastante duro como para disuadirlo de cambiar su elección –al menos cuando no estaba Sam con ellos, y mucho menos cuando la música que Cass escuchaba contaba con Jimmy Page en la guitarra-, se contentó con los acordes de _Questa Volta_ que sonaron, distantes, desde el centro mismo del Impala.

 

Bajaron del auto media hora más tarde, tras haber aparcado a un costado del camino, y Dean se reacomodó la chaqueta con ambas manos, andando a zancadas por la nieve hasta que se hubo rodeado el coche y reunido con Castiel en el otro extremo del auto, sobre la acera. Cass, tan inapropiado en las situaciones sociales como de costumbre, había insistido en no usar más abrigo que el sobretodo marrón sobre la camiseta vintage de ACDC -que le iba dos tallas más grandes y que solía pertenecerle a Dean hasta que el ángel decidió reclamarla como de su propiedad-, y Dean había decidido, por una vez en su vida, dejar de preocuparse por el ángel de inapropiados modales que solía seguirlo a todos lados, y dejarlo hacer su voluntad –después de todo, la gente siempre podría sólo dar por hecho que Cass era algún tipo de inmigrante ilegal que había llegado de algún lugar remoto de Europa donde el frío era tres veces mayor, y esto no era más que una briza otoñal para él-.

 

Avanzaron por el pasillo de los productos enlatados. Cass había cogido un carrito de metal y andaba por delante de Dean, mirando todo con sumo interés, como si ésta fuera la primera salida de compras que hacían juntos pese a que Sam acababa por enviarlos siempre a renovar las provisiones, mientras que detrás de él el cazador leía en voz alta una lista escrita en el dorso de un ticket con letra casi inteligible. Apilaron media docena de latas de encurtidos, dos cajas de galletitas y un frasco de queso amarillo. Dean se hubiese contentado con eso, papas fritas y tres paquetes de cervezas enlatadas, pero desde que el ángel se había unido a sus tropas e insistía en alimentarlo de forma saludable, consiguieron también pan y vegetales frescos, y carne de un cerdo que no había sido consolado y rebanado por el mismo Castiel, pero que éste había insistido en que se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

 

Castiel añadió además dos paquetes de barras energéticas, algo de café orgánico y, cuando Dean estaba maldiciendo internamente a su hermano menor por haber roto a su ángel, éste se detuvo al final de un pasillo y Dean se detuvo con él.

 

-“¿Pasa algo?”,- inquirió, fijando la mirada en la nuca del ángel brevemente antes de moverla hacia la estantería. Cass se había detenido justo frente a una pila de cajas de cereales y observaba con curiosidad una caja roja, con letras doradas, que tenía pintado en el frente una cosa que al cazador no le hizo mucha gracia. Era un paquete de Lucky Charms. –“¿Quieres esto?”,- lo que era hilarante por donde se le viera, sobre todo por la forma en que el soldado de Dios se encogió dentro de su sobretodo con timidez, apretando contra su pecho el paquete de papel higiénico que acababa de coger, y Dean se planteó dos veces si buscar su móvil para hacerle una fotografía o sólo sacarle eso de las manos porque, fuera lo que fuera, nunca le habían gustado mucho que digamos los leprechauns.

 

-“Son mágicamente deliciosos,”- dijo Castiel, con su voz ronca y sin atreverse a estirar la mano para coger el empaque, y entonces sí que Dean se echó a reír.

 

-“Bueno, si realmente los quieres tanto…”,- fue él quien se encargó de tomar la caja de colores brillantes y colocarla dentro del carrito de la compra. El ángel le dirigió una mirada sorprendida antes de sonreír.

 

-“Gracias, Dean.”

 

-“Seh, seh,”- el cazador ya había reemprendido la marcha, carrito en manos, para cuando el ángel se reunió junto a él en el pasillo, sonriendo como si Dean acabara de comprarle un anillo de diamantes en lugar de una caja de cereal. Dean trató de no pensar demasiado en ello o en la forma en que, de un tiempo a la fecha, acababa por flexionar las manos en favor de Cass siempre que éste quería algo.

 

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo de los productos de higiene personal, Dean marcó en su móvil el número de teléfono de Sam. Esperó durante los primeros cuatro o cinco timbrazos y luego cortó la llamada. Repitió el proceso dos o tres veces más. Había pensado en llamar para preguntarle si necesitaba alguno de sus productos de belleza para damas, pero al no obtener respuesta, miró el móvil con el cejo fruncido por un par de segundos y luego se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta tras haber decidido que su hermano probablemente estaría durmiendo todavía –Sam nunca había sido muy bueno lidiando con las resacas, y fue por eso que no lo molestó antes de salir de casa esa mañana-.

 

Cass había dejado en el carrito, junto al empaque de Lucky Charms, también el paquete de papel higiénico y dos latas de Gillette lima-limón que había cogido para los Winchester. No miraron la sección de azúcares al pasar junto a ella para no ofender a Cass, quien ponía especial empeño a la hora de recolectar la miel, y avanzaron directo hacia la caja que había al fondo del pasillo, donde el cazador tomó también un par de revistas pornográficas que añadió a la banda transportadora en el último momento.

 

Eran las diez de la mañana del jueves cuando ambos salieron a la calle, con algunas bolsas de plástico en las manos, y en Whitefish había empezado a nevar otra vez.

 

-“Si no nos damos prisa,”- dijo Dean, al abrir una de las puertas traseras del Impala para dejar dentro las cosas, -“nos quedaremos atrapados aquí durante todo el invierno,”- lo que nunca era algo bueno, considerando lo mucho que podía llegar a nevar en Montana, y mucho menos cuando estaban en mitad de una cacería.

 

Castiel no respondió, y en lugar de ello se ocupó a sí mismo abriendo la puerta del copiloto  y entrando al coche con todo y sus bolsas de la compra.

 

* * *

 

Había momentos, sin embargo, en que ambos podían hablar. Momentos secretos en que Cass parecía volver en sí hasta cierto punto, cuando estaban los dos a solas como ahora, con el rugido del motor y el susurro de la nieve en torno al coche, en que Castiel se volvía para ver a Dean y hacía alguna pregunta. A veces tenía que ver con los casos en que trabajaban; otras tantas, con asuntos más complejos como sus emociones. Eran momentos en los que Dean se permitía sentir un pequeño chispazo de esperanza, como si creyera que en cualquier minuto las cosas volverían a la normalidad y todo estaría bien. Momentos tan fugaces que a veces no le daban tiempo de pensar en nada, pero que en otras ocasiones se extendían tanto que, por instantes, Dean temía que Cass recordara.

 

No sabía exactamente cómo era que funcionaba la cabeza del ángel desde aquella noche en el sanatorio mental, pero cuando había tomado su mano por primera vez y éste se lo había permitido, supo de inmediato que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. No se había atrevido a cruzar la línea hasta esa misma mañana, junto al ejército de abejas, pero Castiel, como de costumbre, no había protestado. Tampoco había dado muestra alguna de que aquello estuviese bien, y ya que pensaba en ello, se preguntó qué tipo de futuro les esperaba si es que se decidía a continuar con ello.

 

Miró a Cass de reojo, él lo miró también, y entonces escuchó su voz, rasposa y centrada como lo era hasta antes de que lo perdiera en el lago: -“La investigación,”- dijo el ángel, estirando las piernas bajo el salpicadero del coche. -“¿Han encontrado algo nuevo desde la última vez?”,- la última vez que estuvo sobrio, quiso decir, y Dean lo entendió sin pedir detalles.

 

-“Uhum,”- Dean asintió. El Impala avanzaba despacio por la carretera rural que conducía hacia la cabaña de Rufus, y allá afuera la ventisca se había vuelto un poco más tempestuosa de lo que le hubiese gustado. –“Precisamente anoche Sam encontró un par de libros interesantes en la biblioteca de Rufus.”

 

Era incómodo pensar en ello: en lo inútiles que eran los hermanos Winchester cuando no tenían a Bobby Singer para ayudarles con sus investigaciones, o de cómo se demoraban siempre el doble en llegar a la raíz del problema.

 

Aquél caso en particular no parecía muy complejo: habían estado siguiendo el rastro de una serie de niños desaparecidos a lo largo del país. No parecía existir ningún tipo de conexión entre todos ellos salvo por el hecho de que siempre, justo un día antes de desaparecer, habría caído la nieve sobre el pueblo en el que la desaparición fuera reportada. Sam dijo que podría ser algún tipo de secta asociada con alguna deidad invernal y, en base a eso, se dedicaron a investigar a todas los ídolos que tuviesen algo que ver con el frío y pudieran seguir en operación.

 

Había sido divertido, dentro de lo que cabe, comparar a Sam con el yeti en más de tres ocasiones y preguntarle qué haría con tantos niños a su disposición.

 

Su predicción momentánea había sido algún ritual de sacrificio para augurar prosperidad, aunque habían desistido casi enseguida cuando las desapariciones, que habían comenzado en cierto punto de Ohio, comenzaron a arrastrarlos cada vez más hacia el oeste, hasta Dakota del Norte, y de regreso hacia Montana.

 

-“Con suerte lograremos tener algo esta misma tarde, antes de partir,”- anunció el cazador, y cogió con una mano la lata de soda que había abierto en su camino de regreso para darle un trago pronunciado. Sonrió cerca de la boca de su bebida antes de volver a hablar, -“claro, si es que Sammy se ha recuperado lo suficiente de su resaca.”

 

Castiel lo miró, ladeó ligerísimamente su cabeza, y asintió. Cuando Dean lo vio abrir la boca creyó que Cass tendría alguna sugerencia que hacerle, pero lo que el ángel hizo fue preguntarle si tenía idea de que sonreír hacía que la piel de la cara envejeciera con más lentitud, y Dean supo que el momento se había disipado una vez más.

 

* * *

 

 

Volvieron a la cabaña de Rufus apenas diez minutos más tarde. El camino estaba cubierto de una capa de nieve lo bastante gruesa como para obligar a Dean a pedir a Castiel que hiciera lo suyo y permitirle al Impala llegar a su destino. Dejaron las compras sobre una mesa, y Dean, extrañado de no encontrarse a Sam ya despierto y con la portátil encendida, dejó a su amigo el ángel detrás para ir en busca de su hermano a la única recámara habitable que había en la casa.

 

-“¿Sam?”,- lo llamó en voz alta, encendiendo todas las luces del pasillo mientras pasaba. –“Vamos, Sammy, despierta. ¡Los pájaros cantan y hay un hermoso día allá afuera!,”- lo que obviamente era mentira, pero que no era lo mismo que hacer que Sam se despertara escuchando a Asia temprano por la mañana. –“¿Sammy?”

 

La habitación estaba oscura cuando Dean abrió la puerta; lanzó una mirada rápida adentro, volvió a llamar a su hermano, y encendió las luces. Momentos después había regresado a toda prisa hasta el salón, donde encontró a Castiel acuclillado junto a la mesa, jugando con el obsequio de su caja de cereal.

 

-“¿Dean?”,- lo escuchó preguntar, pero el corazón le latía tan de prisa y el aliento le faltaba, así que no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que balbucir, sin mucho sentido alguno: “-Sam. No está. ¡Sam no está!”

 

* * *

 

 

Probablemente el hecho de que Sam Winchester hubiera desaparecido de su habitación en la cabaña de Rufus Turner, en mitad de un bosque de Montana y en una mañana nevada, no hubiese preocupado a Dean tanto si no fuera por el hecho de que, además, el cristal de la ventana de dicha habitación estaba roto y regado en astillas por el piso. El ángel Castiel se movió por el cuarto en silencio, procurando no pisar los trozos de vidrio cuando se acercó a la ventana; el viento entraba por el agujero en la pared como una briza ligera que apenas si movía las cortinas, pero afuera todavía estaba nevando, y Dean lo vio inspeccionar el exterior de la cabaña mientras él caminaba en círculos por la habitación. Ya habían revisado el resto de la casa, sólo por si acaso, y había llamado al móvil de Sam únicamente para encontrárselo vibrando debajo de una almohada.

 

-“Parece ser que alguien rompió la ventana desde el exterior,”- anunció Cass, porque aparentemente no era lo bastante obvio sin que él lo enunciara en voz alta, y Dean volvió a perderlo.

 

-“¡Maldita sea!”,- gruñó en voz alta, y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para deslizar los dedos a través de sus cabellos. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo por haber perdido así de vista a su hermano que pronto había perdido también la capacidad de razonar con calma.

 

Entrar en pánico en una situación de aquél tipo era una regla básica cuando se estaba en escenarios de riesgo, pero Dean no sabía qué más hacer. No sólo había dejado que Bobby cayera en el frente hacía menos de un año, o que Cass perdiera la chaveta, sino que ahora, además, había extraviado a su hermano menor. ¡Vaya, Dean!, ¡bien, Dean!, no existe nadie más capaz de estropear las cosas en este mundo que tú.

 

Que aquello fuera literal tampoco lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor, que digamos.

 

-“Cálmate, Dean,”- lo instó Castiel, y los ojos verdes del cazador lo enfocaron. Pensó entonces en que, si no fuera porque el ángel estaba con él, era probable que ya hubiese salido corriendo de la casa en busca de Sam y alguien a quien pudiese llenar de plomo. –“Piensa, ¿qué es lo que estaban haciendo hasta antes de hoy?, ¿a dónde pudo haber ido Sam?”, -por el modo en que Cass lo decía pareciera que pensase que las respuestas a ambas preguntas eran obvias, pero Dean aún se sentía incapaz de pensar con claridad, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza. –“Dean…”

 

-“Está bien, está bien,”- replicó éste, descansando por fin de su recorrido inútil por el cuarto de Rufus, y sentándose sobre la cama para coger aire y pensar. Además, ¿hacía un frío de los mil demonios ahí adentro, o qué? –“Sam se fue a dormir temprano anoche, porque las damas no pueden estar despiertas hasta tarde, ni ponerse ebrias,”- sonrió levemente, buscando relajarse, pero lo dejó enseguida porque realmente no estaba de humor.

 

-“Antes de eso,”- dijo Cass, y Dean no se detuvo a pensar en que parecía bastante más despejado que él en aquellos momentos.

 

-“Uhm, nosotros… ¿estamos en una cacería?”

 

-“¿Qué es lo que están cazando?”

 

No hizo falta que Dean respondiera para que los engranes dentro de su cabeza encajaran y todas las piezas que no estaban a la vista hasta ahora cayeran en su lugar. A Sam se lo había llevado la misma cosa que se había llevado también a los niños pequeños en línea semi-recta desde Ohio hasta Montana, y ellos mismos se lo habían buscado.

 

-“La investigación…”

 

¿Lo había descubierto Sam antes de irse?, ¿habría dejado alguna pista detrás?

 

Se había puesto de pie antes de darse cuenta de que lo había hecho, y había atravesado la pieza a zancadas grandes, sin tomarse tiempo ni siquiera para voltearse a ver al ángel, quien de todos modos lo había seguido silenciosamente cuando lo vio salir. Dean cogió el ordenador de Sam, que descansaba cerrado sobre una silla, y lo encendió. Cogió también los recortes de periódico y las notas que habían conseguido de los testigos a lo largo del rastro de desapariciones que habían venido siguiendo desde Fairfield hacía ya un par de semanas.

 

No había nada ahí que él no supiera ya, y estuvo a punto de darse de cabezazos contra la mesa a causa de la frustración. Sam, sin embargo, había señalado con marca textos amarillo las desapariciones más importantes –es decir, las que habían involucrado a más de un niño por vez-, y había anotado al margen, en una hoja de libreta, una serie de posibles divinidades nórdicas que pudieran estar detrás de la ola de secuestros.

 

Dean vio ahí enlistado a Chaomos, a Beiwe, y la celebración del Deuorius Riuri, aunque ninguno parecía estar relacionado directamente con sacrificios humanos. Amma, a quien veneraban los dogones, estaba resaltado con un asterisco justo a un costado de su nombre, y al final de la lista, junto al Kračún y algunas divinidades celtas, remarcado con dos líneas bajo su nombre encontró a Fornjót.

 

Dentro de la familia Winchester, Dean siempre fue la persona menos agraciada en cuanto a sus habilidades para la investigación, que a comparación con sus capacidades en trabajo de campo, eran equiparables a las de un niño de cinco años. Por eso no le extrañó que ninguna de las notas de Sam le dijesen nada contundente, pero aun así, sus ojos repasaron dos o tres veces la lista de posibles candidatos.

 

Se la tendió a Castiel al cabo de un par de minutos sin decir nada.

 

-“Quisiera creer que Sam sólo salió a coger aire, pero…”

 

Cass asintió. Realmente no parecía haber nada en aquella lista que le llamase la atención, pero de todos modos la dobló cuidadosamente y se sentó a su lado, en una de las sillas que había frente a la mesa.

 

Dean sintió deseos de echarse a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que el ángel estaba haciendo con la hoja que le había entregado no era otra cosa que un animal de papiroflexia.

 

-“Cass…”- gimoteó, sabiéndose desde antes completamente solo en su búsqueda, y el ángel se llevó un dedo a los labios para mandarlo a callar. –“¡Maldita sea, Cass!, ¡Sam se ha perdido porque algún dios hijo de puta, pervertido, ha pensado que es divertido llevarse a los niños (y aparentemente también a mi hermano) y justo ahora tú vienes y te pones a doblar hojas!, ¿cómo quieres que---?”

 

-“Jokul frosti,”- fue lo que Castiel dijo al interrumpir el arranque de histeria del humano, con voz calma pese a que Dean tenía el rostro enrojecido y parecía a punto de estallar.

 

-“¿Qué?”

 

-“Algunas personas lo llaman Abuelo Invierno,”- prosiguió el ángel, como si tal cosa, y realizó el último doblez. Había hecho una grulla y se la ofrecía ahora a Dean con ambas manos. –“Puedo sentir su presencia por toda la casa.”

 

Los ojos de Dean se fijaron en la grulla de papel y después en el rostro de Cass, que sonreía levemente, con aquella sonrisa vacía y rota que le había quedado después del incidente en el sanatorio mental.

 

-“Tómala,”- dijo el ángel, y Dean, quien no encontró dentro de sí fuerzas para desobedecer, levantó una mano y cogió la figura. Parecía todavía más pequeña en medio de su palma abierta de lo que había parecido dentro de las dos manos extendidas de Castiel. –“Jokul Frosti,”- repitió entonces Cass. –“Ha estado aquí hace horas, aunque decidí no darle importancia antes porque por lo general es un espíritu amistoso. Lo siento mucho, Dean.”

 

Dean no contestó. Parecía absorto en la contemplación de la grulla, aunque la dejó sobre la mesa, junto a los recortes de periódico, momentos después.

 

-“¿Dean?”

 

-“¿En dónde?, ¿en dónde están?”,- no se había detenido a pensar antes de abrir la boca. Estaba desesperado, pero ahora que el ángel había arrojado cierta luz sobre la oscuridad que el repentino abandono había dejado sobre él, parecía estar volviendo a enfocarse. Ese hijo de perra no iba a salirse con la suya, y encima quedarse tan tranquilo.

 

-“No lo sé,”- concedió entonces Castiel, removiéndose sobre la silla y apartando la mirada. Parecía encontrar fascinante el movimiento del protector de pantalla del ordenador portátil, porque no paró de verlo con atención por los siguientes segundos. –“Pero puedo ir a buscarlo, si lo que quieres es que…”

 

-“No.”- la respuesta de Dean fue casi inmediata.

 

Había perdido a Sam pero no pensaba, ni de broma, dejar escapar también al ángel.

 

-“Pero…”

 

-“No vas a ir,”- entonces se puso de pie, empujando bruscamente la silla hacia atrás con su propio cuerpo. –“No te ofendas, pero no estás en tu mejor forma justo ahora,”- prosiguió el cazador, mientras se movía por la cabaña, reuniendo sus pertenencias con las manos y guardándolas en su saco.

 

Castiel no pareció ofenderse, pero miró el piso con aire pensativo por unos momentos.

 

-“¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, entonces?”

 

-“Saldremos a buscarlo. Eventualmente el hijo de puta tendrá que volver a manifestarse, y cuando eso pase estaremos listos para atraparlo,”- arrojó algunos mapas dentro de su bolsa y cogió su chaqueta. Luego se marchó a la habitación con la ventana rota para tomar las cosas de Sam.

 

Cass todavía parecía distraído cuando Dean regresó. -“No quisiera decir esto, pero tus métodos son sumamente inefectivos, Dean,”- dijo de pronto, alzando el rostro. –“Si voy por mi cuenta, puedo recorrer el mundo en cuestión de minutos y…”

 

-“¡He dicho que no!”

 

El grito de Dean pareció asustar lo bastante al ángel, porque guardó silencio y se echó hacia atrás sobre la silla, encogiéndose dentro de la tela de su sobretodo. Ambos permanecieron callados por unos minutos, Dean guardando las últimas cosas en sus mochilas, y no fue hasta algunos minutos después que se detuvo, volviendo a tomar asiento a un costado del ángel, quien jugueteaba ahora con las cintas de su abrigo entre los dedos.

 

-“Escucha, Cass…”,- era difícil decir ‘lo siento’, o explicar aquél tipo de cosas emocionales de las que Dean siempre prefería claudicar y guardárselas dentro antes que exponer sus sentimientos al desnudo, incluso cuando era con un ángel que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba muy lejos pese a estar físicamente a un palmo de él. –“El año pasado las cosas fueron especialmente difíciles, tú lo sabes,”- no hacía falta que explicara de qué estaba hablando, o al menos eso fue lo que él quiso creer. –“Si te dejase ir ahora, a ti solo, yo…”

 

-“Estás preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarme,”- la voz del ángel fue calma, igual que lo era últimamente, todo el tiempo, pero sus ojos parecieron vibrar dentro de su rostro como si tuvieran luz propia. Dean tuvo que apartar la mirada de él para protegerse a sí mismo de no sabía bien qué. –“Te preocupa que pudiera no regresar… ¿Es eso, Dean?, ¿piensas que te dejaría?”, el “después de todo lo que ha pasado” quedó sólo flotando entre sus silencios, pero no hizo falta que lo enunciara en voz alta. Ambos lo habían escuchado por igual.

 

Hubo luego de ello un silencio turbio, roto por la estática que provocaban el embarazo de Dean y la forma en que sus orejas habían enrojecido sin preguntar primero si podían hacerlo. Castiel se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo con absorción, y cuando Dean lo miró, porque las manos del ángel lo habían cogido por las muñecas, tuvo la abrupta seguridad de que el serafín lo besaría.

 

No lo hizo, pero la mirada que le dirigió tampoco ayudó mucho a calmar los nervios del humano.

 

-“Tengo una idea,”- fue lo que dijo el ángel, y entonces se apartó de él.

 

Que las buenas ideas de Cass fueran siempre en contra de los principios de Dean era algo que éste tendría que haberse imaginado desde el principio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía pensado actualizar esto el lunes, pero el fin de semana entero lo pasé fuera con mis amigos en una maratón de comida, películas y x-box, así que no logré escribir los últimos párrafos a tiempo ;w; como sea, espero tener el siguiente capítulo listo para el próximo lunes, como debe ser. Muchas gracias por los mensajes y las alertas de actualización.


	3. Y entonces, Meg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA, mi laptop sufrió un colapso hace dos semanas y desde entonces no he podido utilizarla, así que tuve que refugiarme en mi viejo ordenador, que es lo más lento del mundo y apenas me deja abrir más de dos programas a la vez ;_; Como sea, aquí tienen el capítulo tres. Trataré de subir el capítulo siguiente lo más pronto que pueda. ¡Gracias por leer!

-“Meg,”- dijo Dean, más bien con resignación que con incredulidad, porque desde luego que el plan más brillante del ángel que lo había rescatado del infierno años atrás tenía que incluir a un demonio.

 

De pie frente a él, con el móvil presionado contra una de sus orejas, Castiel asintió. Parecía determinado en sus acciones, aunque sonreía con deje ausente y Dean no estaba seguro de si la sonrisa era para él, o para la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

 

-“Ni hablar, hombre,”- fue la respuesta de Dean, y finalmente se incorporó del sillón para coger sus sacos. –“No sé si lo hayas olvidado, pero la regla número uno, si es que quieres formar parte del equipo, es no pedir la ayuda de un demonio, vampiro, hombre lobo, o cualquier otra rareza de ese tipo,”- al menos no después de todos los problemas que hacer precisamente aquello les había acarreado en el pasado, quiso decir, pero se aguantó las ganas.

 

-“Pero Dean…”

 

Castiel tuvo la decencia de parecer compungido cuando levantó la mano para cubrir con ésta la parte baja de su teléfono móvil. Había estado hablando con Meg por un rato, mientras Dean terminaba de empacar y hasta que éste se había percatado de lo que el ángel estaba haciendo. No es que Dean fuera un psicópata posesivo, de eso nada, pero de todos modos no le había hecho nunca ni una pizca de gracia que Cass conservara aún el número de aquella perra demoníaca, y desde luego, menos gracia le había hecho que éste sacara su teléfono del bolsillo y decidiera llamarla como el único recurso que se le ocurrió una vez que su primera intención, la de salir volando por su cuenta para rescatar a Sam, hubiese sido rechazada.

 

Le molestaba el simple hecho de que Cass reconociera la existencia de Meg, o que no le permitiera darle caza, de modo que  le resultaba casi insoportable saber que, pese a todo, el ángel parecía fiel y siempre alegre de contactarse con ella.

 

-“Pero nada,”- repuso, alzando un poco más la voz, en caso de que el demonio no lo hubiese escuchado desde su lado de la línea, y se volvió hacia él. –“Dije que no, dije que vamos a encontrar a Sam por nuestra cuenta, así que guarda de una maldita vez ese jodido teléfono y ayúdame con esto para que podamos irnos de una vez por todas.”

 

Cass se mantuvo en silencio. Parecía sereno, pese a que había arrugado ligeramente el cejo y lo miraba con aquella intensidad a la que Dean, si bien aún lo desconcertaba a ratos, había acabado por volverse inmune.

 

-“No confías en ella,”- puntualizó el ángel, segundos más tarde, y la mano con la que había estado cubriendo el parlante se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta un costado de su propio cuerpo, en donde se encontró por instinto con la cinta de su abrigo. Había adquirido la manía de enredar los dedos entre la tela de su sobretodo cuando estaba nervioso, y Dean, bendito fuera, no se había demorado ni un poco en darse cuenta.

 

-“No tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo,”- fue lo que dijo, y su mirada se endureció cuando estiró una de las mochilas hacia el ángel para que la cogiera, y éste ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mano para ayudarlo. –“Cass…”

 

-“Meg,”- lo interrumpió el serafín finalmente, apartando la mirada y fijándola en el piso como si hubiera ahí algo que necesitara de ser examinado con suma concentración. –“Meg fue la persona que cuidó de mí cuando más lo necesitaba,”- la única persona, pareció decir entre líneas, y fue como si hubiese enterrado un cuchillo en el pecho de Dean con total intención de hacerlo. –“Tras pasar cada noche a mi lado mientras me encontraba atrapado en aquella pesadilla, sin ser capaz de despertar, Meg fue quien estuvo ahí en el momento en que abrí los ojos.”

 

Dean bajó la mano y volvió a apoyar la mochila sobre el piso. En cualquier otra situación se hubiese enfadado, o probablemente le hubiese restado importancia a las acusaciones del ángel como si realmente lo que éste decía no fuera gran cosa, pero en aquél momento no se sintió capaz. Había extraviado a Sam como si éste fuera de nuevo un mocoso, él mismo estaba perdido y casi completamente solo en ello, y Castiel, el único que continuaba volviendo una y otra vez a él sin pedir remuneración alguna, estaba ahí de pie enfrente suyo, con el teléfono en la mano y mirándolo como si le doliese más que Dean no pudiera aceptar la ayuda de Meg ni siquiera porque él se lo pedía, que el hecho de que éste lo hubiese abandonado a su suerte en aquél sanatorio mental y con Lucifer bailoteando en su cabeza tiempo atrás.

 

Miró los sacos de equipaje que yacían sobre el piso, arrugó el cejo, y dejó escapar un gemido sordo. Luego se tomó el tiempo para sostenerse el puente de la nariz con los dedos, alzar el rostro hacia el techo y cerrar los ojos, y de parecer frustrado por otros instantes antes de volver a mirar a Castiel.

 

-“Cass…”- dijo, aunque la poca energía que había en su voz era suficiente para decir que sería incapaz de soportar un asalto más, si es que no lograba convencer al ángel con el último intento. –“Odio tener que decir esto, pero si insistes en traer contigo a esa maldita perra, voy a tener que dejarte aquí y hacer esto por mi cuenta, así que decide ahora,”- se sintió como un gusano rastrero apenas las palabras teminaron de formarse en su boca, pero no lo lamentó. Aquello mismo había sucedido con su hermano varios años en el pasado, y en aquella ocasión Sam había escogido a Ruby por encima de su propio hermano mayor. Se habían separado tantas veces y sabía, si bien no quería admitirlo, que si Castiel no accedía a bajar el teléfono en ese preciso momento y decidía elegir a Meg, Dean no sería capaz de soportarlo. Y aun así, lo dijo: –“Ella o yo.”

 

Hubo una pausa, y Dean pudo ver a Castiel titubear. Que éste estuviera dudando en su respuesta, si bien el gesto de su rostro parecía afligido, no le estaba sentando nada bien.

 

¿Qué demonios era lo que tenía que pensar?, era fácil: la perra o Dean.

 

Dean, que se había hecho cargo de él desde que Dick Roman hubiese explotado en mitad del edificio de su compañía, entre un estallido de lodo y podredumbre y sin dejar tras de sí nada más que porquería. Dean, quien le daba cervezas y le compraba cereales, y se sentaba a su lado por las noches, sin dormir, y a veces sostenía su mano mientras canturreaba Hey Jude por lo bajo. Dean, quien lo había besado sin pedir permiso antes, en medio de un ejército de abejas de nieve, y que lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez, si la oportunidad se presentaba.

 

¿Qué era lo que había que pensar?

 

La mirada suplicante de Cass le había dolido más que un puñetazo en pleno rostro, pero guardó silencio, se inclinó para coger sus bolsas, y se dio la media vuelta sin decir nada más. No había ni bien llegado a la puerta cuando dejó caer los hombros y, con la mitad de su aliento, exclamó “está bien” entre un resoplido.

 

No se volvió para ver el modo en que la expresión en el rostro del ángel se iluminaba, pero lo supo por la forma en que éste había exhalado y avanzado hacia él.

 

-“Gracias, Dean,”- notó que había guardado el móvil en uno de sus bolsillos en el momento en que lo alcanzó en el vestíbulo y se inclinó para coger uno de los sacos. Se miraron sin volverse, la sonrisa del caído brillante entre sus labios, y Dean trató de negarse a sí mismo que ése había sido el motivo. Que las sonrisas que Cass le ofrecía de un tiempo a la fecha, hubieran sido capaces de conseguir absolutamente cualquier cosa de él, y esperaba que el ángel aún no se hubiese dado cuenta del poder que ejercía sobre él porque, cuando eso sucediera, sin duda estaría perdido.

 

Cuando abrió la puerta que daba al patio de enfrente, fue como si se hubiese estampado contra una pared de cristal: Meg estaba ahí de pie, todavía sosteniendo su móvil contra una oreja, y sonreía, alzando las cejas como si acabara de ver algo que todavía no sabía cómo es que era tan gracioso y estuviera tratando de descifrarlo.

 

Dean encontró enseguida el deje burlón en la forma en que las comisuras de su boca se alzaban, y aunque había estado a punto de decir algo, Castiel fue más rápido; lo vio pasar por su lado, con el equipaje en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, e ir directo hacia el demonio para darle un abrazo. Meg se limitó a rodar los ojos y fijar su mirada socarrona en el cazador, quien todavía no sabía si debería echarse a reír o sentirse enfadado.

 

Usando una de sus manos para palmear la cabeza del ángel, Meg lo despidió con palabras suaves y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. -“Te echaba de menos,”- dijo Castiel al soltarla, y Meg sonrió un poco más. Uno podría decir que sentía hasta ternura ante la efusividad de Castiel, pero lo cierto era que Dean lo sabía: estaba harta de él y de no saber cómo manejarlo.

 

Pero entonces, ¿por qué había venido?

 

Descendiendo los peldaños que conducían del pórtico al terreno cubierto de nieve, con su mochila al hombro y las llaves del Impala en una mano, Dean dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por la parte interna de su chaqueta, donde aún llevaba el cuchillo que Ruby les había entregado años atrás.

 

-“Llegas rápido,”- dijo, alzando las cejas, mientras dejaba que su mirada se paseara sobre el demonio y el ángel que ahora se había apartado algunos pasos de ella y había vuelto a coger sus cosas con ambas manos. –“¿Estabas tan segura de que serías bienvenida en este lugar?”

 

No quiso preguntar cómo era que había dado con la guarida de Rufus. No quería saber y enfadarse todavía más.

 

-“Hey, tú mismo me pediste que cuidara de Clarence, aquí presente,”- dijo ésta, encogiéndose de hombros. Se había llevado ambas manos a los bolsillos de los jeans y Dean, quien no había parado de mirarla fijamente conforme avanzaba hacia el coche, pensó las peores cosas que pudieron ocurrírsele sobre ella. –“Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo.”

 

-“Lo que sea,”- Dean estaba cansado. Estaba mortalmente preocupado por su hermano y lo cierto era que, pese a todo, sabía que si la zorra decidía traicionarlos en el último momento y atacarlo por la espalda, Castiel la detendría. O al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Dejó su mochila en la cajuela del coche, y el ángel se acercó a él para depositar su propia carga junto a las otras cosas, en el espacio que había junto a una pila de libros viejos y un saco con frascos llenos de miel.

 

-“Me alegra que lo hayas reconsiderado,”- fue lo que dijo Castiel cuando estuvo a su lado, inclinándose hacia la cajuela y usando el cuello de su abrigo para cubrirse la mitad del rostro al hablar. En aquella posición parecía hacerlo con cierto secretismo, como si buscara hacer a Dean cómplice de los susurros que abandonaron su boca. Estaba sonriendo y Dean frunció el cejo, porque todavía no sabía bien cómo debería sentirse en esos momentos, y el tiempo se les estaba terminado. –“En realidad, Meg necesita decirte algo.”

 

 Alzando las cejas, el cazador volvió el rostro. Meg seguía de pie no muy lejos del coche, observándolos con un deje de fastidio.

 

-“¿Meg?”,- llamó el ángel, y el demonio torció la boca. Castiel estaba mirándola y moviendo las manos como si estuviera instándola a hacer algo, y si Dean no se rió ante la falta de sutileza del ángel fue porque la situación no lo ameritaba.

 

Resoplando, Meg se adelantó hacia ellos, hundiendo los tacones de sus botas negras en la nieve. –“En serio, ¿no te has cansado de esto?”,- a quién era que estaba preguntándole aquello, quedó en el aire, aunque la sonrisa de la mujer se fijó en Dean y éste arrugó el entrecejo otro tanto, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se tensaba en el proceso.

 

Con expresión ansiosa, Castiel rodeó el coche a paso rápido. –“Meg sabe en dónde encontrar a Sam,”- dijo, porque aparentemente su paciencia no había mejorado desde el incidente en el sanatorio, y Dean lo miró con los ojos ensanchados antes de volverse hacia ella. –“En realidad, no es precisamente que hayamos encontrado a Sam… Pero he descubierto antes el rastro de Fornjót y le he pedido a Meg que lo siguiera, ¿sabías que el palíndromo más largo que existe es una palabra finlandesa?, tiene que ver con el jabón de mesa,”- lo dijo todo de prisa, como si tuviera miedo de que el cazador lo interrumpiera, y después empezó a repetir una palabra en finlandés que Dean no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué demonios significaba.

 

Meg se echó a reír por lo bajo, burlona, y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de una oreja. Cuando Dean se había vuelto para verla de nuevo, ella había alzado los hombros, como diciendo ‘es tu problema y no el mío’, y parecía tan dispuesta a cooperar con ellos como un vampiro que tiene la mandíbula abierta alrededor del cuello de una persona; Dean no confiaba en ella ni un poco más de lo que había confiado años atrás, pero Cass parecía tan empeñado en esto que había empezado a sentirse de mal humor.

 

-“¿En dónde está mi hermano?”,- preguntó el humano, cerrando la cajuela de un empujón, y volviéndose del todo hacia Meg.

 

-“Oh, Dean, ¿cuándo aprenderás a preguntar las cosas de la manera correcta?”,- dijo ella, sonriendo con un gesto todavía más pronunciado que a Dean le ponía los pelos de la nuca de punta.

 

-“¿En dónde está mi hermano, perra?”,- volvió a preguntar, y Meg se echó a reír de nuevo.

 

-“Dean…”- lo regañó Castiel, en voz baja, y Dean recordó contar hasta diez antes de volver a hablar. Maldecía infinitamente el momento en que tuvo la brillante idea de dejar que esos dos se hicieran amigos, -porque eso eran, ¿o no?, nunca se había tomado el tiempo para pensar en que pudieran ser otra cosa- y pensó en que Sam, de haber estado ahí, estaría riéndose de él.

 

-“Por favor…”

 

La sonrisa de Meg se ensanchó un poco más.

 

* * *

 

 _Finlandia_ , se dijo, y se dijo también que era típico de Sam hacer siempre un escándalo por absolutamente todo. Mientras avanzaba por el camino, con el motor de su nena ronroneando para él, dejó que sus nervios se tranquilizaran. En el asiento del copiloto iba Castiel sentado, vuelto hacia atrás, donde Meg se había instalado mientras hablaban sobre los detalles del operativo de rescate que pensaban emprender y, aunque Dean estaba escuchando cada una de sus palabras en un vago intento por captar lo que decían, lo cierto era que estaba muy lejos de comprender el plan.

 

Pensaba en Sam como lo había hecho durante toda su vida: Sam, pequeño y asustado mientras permanecía preso de las garras de una entidad sobrenatural. Sam, solo y esperando por la ayuda de su hermano mayor… Sam, Sam, Sam. Tal vez iba siendo hora de que parara, de que comprendiera que su hermano menor hacía años que había dejado de ser Sammy y se había convertido en un hombre perfectamente capaz no sólo de cuidarse a sí mismo, sino de cuidar también del trasero de su hermano mayor, pero ya que había crecido con ello, para Dean era casi imposible verlo como algo más que un chiquillo vulnerable.

 

Finlandia, sin embargo, estaba más allá de los límites que su razón se había impuesto a sí misma. Jamás, con excepción de aquella vez en que se habían embarcado en busca de los restos del cuerpo de Crowley, había considerado siquiera la idea de salir del país, no en pos de diversión o cacerías, y mucho menos en busca de rescatar la vida de su hermano menor, la única familia que le quedaba. Miró a Castiel de reojo, miró a Meg a través del reflejo en el espejo retrovisor y se encontró con su sonrisa desdeñosa, y deseó que las cosas no tuvieran que ser así pero, dadas las circunstancias, no pudo ver ni siquiera el rastro de alguna otra opción.

 

Avanzando como los ciegos, tomaría la mano de Meg y aceptaría su ayuda, confiando en que todo esto no fuera sólo una trampa y las cosas terminaran todavía peor para los dos.

 

-“Muy bien, Lawrence de Arabia”- dijo, alzando la voz por encima de las voces de sus acompañantes y la música que sonaba en la radio del coche, y movió la mano para bajar el volumen. Castiel se calló enseguida, volviendo su rostro hacia él. –“Si Dahum y tú han terminado ya de jugar con su mapa, ¿puede alguien decirme de una maldita vez qué es lo que haremos ahora?”

 

Escuchó a Meg emitir un “uhmm” divertido, pero Castiel parecía lo bastante serio como para estar a la altura de las circunstancias, lo que en otro momento probablemente le hubiese parecido bien pero que, viendo los últimos sucesos, no podía más que inspirarle un poco de desconfianza.

 

-“Iremos a Finlandia,”- dijo el ángel, como si tal cosa, como si Escandinavia estuviese a la vuelta de la esquina, y se reclinó contra el respaldo de su asiento. Afuera caía la nieve todavía, la carretera estaba casi vacía y hacía un par de horas que habían dejado Whitefish atrás. No habían comprado más provisiones, porque de todos modos Dean no se sentía con ánimos para nada más que ir en busca de su hermano, y porque las cosas que habían comprado antes seguían empaquetadas y guardadas dentro de las bolsas de plástico del supermercado. –“Sería mucho más rápido si permitieras que Meg y yo nos hiciéramos cargo, pero,”- y antes de que Dean tuviese tiempo para protestar, Cass levantó la mano para evitar que interrumpiera. –“Pero ya que estás empeñado en hacerlo tú mismo, temo que conducir tu coche no sea la manera más efectiva de llegar hasta allá.”

 

Los ojos del cazador se fijaron en Castiel, una expresión de incredulidad pintada en el rostro, y alzó la mirada para ver a Meg por el retrovisor. No le sorprendió encontrársela sonriendo con deje burlón.

 

-“Ya… bien,”- en aquél momento, Dean empezó a soltar el acelerador y la velocidad del Impala se redujo. Una vez que se hubieron estacionado en un paradero a la orilla del camino, apagó el motor y se giró sobre su asiento, volviéndose del todo hacia ellos. –“¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, entonces?”

 

-“Puedo tomarte a ti, y tomar tu coche, y llevarlos hasta Finlandia,”- respondió Castiel, -“pero no puedo asegurarte que encontremos un lugar para estacionar estando allá. Si conocieras a alguien…”

 

-“Nos las arreglaremos,”- intervino Dean. Pensó entonces en que era invierno y probablemente estaría haciendo mucho frío en Finlandia, y en que él no tenía abrigos lo bastante gruesos. Pensó también en Sam, quien había sido sustraído de su cama en medio de la noche, y en que probablemente estuviese a medio camino de la hipotermia en aquellos momentos. Pensó, y pensó y pensó, y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de su compañero, el ángel, y su cabeza se movió por sí sola, asintiendo precipitadamente.

 

Vio a Castiel estirando una mano hacia él, apoyando las yemas de sus dedos sobre su rostro, y lo siguiente que supo fue que toda la carrocería de su nena se había movido y que ya no estaba en Montana, o en Estados Unidos, y que en cambio hacía un frío de puta madre que lo estaba obligando a arquearse sobre sí mismo, encima del asiento.

 

Vio Europa por segunda vez en mitad de la noche, sobre una carretera desierta, en medio de un campo nevado; vio Finlandia por primera vez en su vida en una noche serena, de cielo despejado y negro, roto en dos por un latigazo de colores que llovía por encima de las copas de los árboles. No se percató del momento en que Castiel se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y se movió sobre el asiento, hacia él, extendiendo ambos brazos para rodearlo por los hombros.

 

-“Es la aurora boreal,”- dijo éste, porque Dean no había conseguido despegar la mirada del cielo que se apreciaba a través del cristal de su ventana, pero el cazador fue incapaz de procesar del todo la información porque Castiel estaba casi sobre él, ligero y cálido, y el frío que le mordía la piel había menguado considerablemente bajo el roce de su abrigo. –“Dean, ¿estás seguro de que estarás bien?”

 

Meg estalló en risas y ésa fue la señal que Dean necesitó para deshacerse del abrazo.

 

-“Desde luego,”- refunfuñó, inclinándose hacia la guantera para coger un par de guantes. Todavía hacía frío, pero supuso que Cass habría usado un poco de su mojo para calentar el interior del coche, porque de nuevo podía sentir sus dedos, y los dientes, que le castañeaban hasta hacía sólo unos segundos, empezaban a relajarse dentro de su boca. –“¿En dónde estamos, de todos modos?”

 

-“La Laponia Finlandesa,”- informó Castiel, a su vez, mientras volvía a arrebujarse entre su abrigo, sobre su asiento. A Dean aquello no le decía nada, así que se limitó a levantar las cejas y mirarlo hasta que el ángel se dignó a decir algo más. –“Si conduces en línea recta, seguramente encontraremos un pueblo.”

 

Dean arrugó el cejo, Meg no dijo absolutamente nada, y por primera vez los tres estuvieron callados mientras el Impala, cuyo motor sospechosamente todavía funcionaba, avanzaba despacio por la carretera.


	4. Finlandia de noche

La estructura del motel era básicamente la misma: un edificio de una sola planta, estirándose sobre un terreno largo y cubierto de nieve, con lámparas en el pasillo frontal, justo frente al estacionamiento, en el que había también algunos coches aparcados junto al Impala, y techos inclinados. La habitación era un poco más espaciosa, sin ventanas y con un radiador instalado justo a un costado de la puerta.

 

Adentro se estaba a gusto pese a que afuera, si Castiel no les había mentido, la temperatura estaba por debajo de los veinte menos cero.

 

Malditos europeos locos y sus locas formas de vida.

 

Dean se mantuvo quieto por varios minutos, sentado al borde de una de las camas, sacudiendo las rodillas y frotándose los brazos con las manos. La iluminación del cuarto consistía en algunas lámparas de mesa de colores dorados, no muy grandes, y una luz que emergía de la puerta del baño; frente a él, la televisión estaba encendida, y era mucho más grande que las que podrían encontrarse en los hoteles de carretera en los Estados Unidos, pero transmitía sólo programas en un idioma del que no tenía ni puta idea, y no le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

 

Era la mitad de la noche, la mitad del invierno, y Dean Winchester estaba solo, viendo la televisión en un motel en Finlandia. Lo que era curioso, porque por cierto, eran recién las dos de la tarde y había gente allá afuera, yendo al colegio, a hacer las compras, y a trabajar.

 

La puerta se abrió en medio de un promocional sobre hockey, en donde había un cañón involucrado, y Dean se puso de pie casi por reflejo: Cass había entrado primero, con los brazos cerrados alrededor de dos bolsas de papel llenas de cosas,  y detrás venía Meg, sosteniendo un par de bolsas de plástico. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y Dean escuchó con claridad cómo la nieve se desprendía del techo para caer sobre el pasillo.

 

Debía hacer frío afuera; incluso el ángel y el demonio llevaban el cabello y los abrigos cubiertos de escarcha, y la corriente de aire que se arremolinó dentro, con el portazo, obligó a Dean a encogerse ligeramente sobre sí mismo.

 

-“Tenemos todo lo que pediste,”- anunció Castiel, con una sonrisa pero sin mirar a Dean. Estaba dejando sobre la mesa las bolsas de papel, de las que pronto comenzó a extraer algunos abrigos gruesos y un par de botas.

 

Incapacitado para abandonar la habitación, o el interior del Impala, Dean había tenido que mantenerse al margen mientras Cass y Meg, usando la tarjeta de crédito de Thomas Tull, se encargaban de conseguir abrigo, comida y una habitación de motel para los tres.

 

-“Meg tiene la comida,”- prosiguió el ángel, pero Dean sólo le dedicó una mirada enfurruñada al demonio.

 

Como respuesta, Meg le sonrió.

 

Dean había estado enfadado desde que, al llegar al hotel, y siendo Castiel el único con la capacidad de hablar con los nativos, Meg se le había colgado del brazo justo en el momento en que el ángel ordenaba –o al menos eso fue lo que Dean se imaginó en ese momento- una habitación doble para ellos. Cuando el encargado le lanzó una mirada recelosa a Dean, según explicó Castiel después, el ángel había dicho que se trataba de un amigo de la familia que viajaba con ellos en su peregrinación hacia el sur, y no lo que potencialmente el recepcionista podría estarse imaginando.

 

Dijo también que la televisión siempre proveía de excusas rápidas para situaciones incómodas, y cuando Meg había dicho: “¿qué pasa, Deano?, no irás a decirme que estás celoso”, en voz baja y con una curvatura en sus cejas, Dean había procedido a, de hecho, llenarse de algo que prefirió negarse a llamar celos.

 

Nada de esto estaba resultando sencillo para él; no había sido fácil aceptarlo desde un principio, y ahora se encontraba atrapado a miles de kilómetros de casa, en medio de una tormenta de nieve y en una habitación raquítica de un motel miserable, junto con un demonio al que detestaba sólo un poco menos de lo que había llegado a odiar a Ruby.

 

Presionando un paquete contra su pecho, Cass fue quien lo sacó de su pequeño retiro mental. Estaba ahí de pie, justo a un palmo de él, y lo veía con ojos curiosos, y Dean volvió a preguntarse cómo era que el ángel conseguía acercarse tanto a él sin alertarlo o, mejor, cómo era que él mismo se permitía perderse en su ensimismamiento con tanta facilidad.

 

-“Aquí,”- dijo Cass, volviendo a empujar con suavidad las cosas contra Dean, y finalmente el cazador levantó las manos para cogerlas. Cuando sus manos se rozaron en el intercambio, brevemente, y las yemas tibias de los dedos de Dean tocaron el dorso helado de los dedos de Castiel, el ángel sonrió.

 

Dean carraspeó, le sacó la bolsa de las manos, y desplegó su contenido sobre la cama. –“¿Hay algo sobre Sam?”,- preguntó entonces, con voz ronca, mientras sus manos revolvían las cosas con impaciencia. Sobre los edredones había dos de las chaquetas más gruesas que Dean hubiera visto nunca, interiores térmicos y orejeras, y Dean se preguntó cómo era que su orgullo propio sobreviviría hasta que pudiera encontrase nuevamente con su hermano.

 

-“El rastro es débil aquí,”- informó entonces Castiel, quien no se había movido ni un ápice de su lugar a las espaldas de Dean, cerca de la cama. –“Lo que quiero decir es que estamos justo en el epicentro de los poderes de Fornjót, y puedo sentirlo por todas partes, pero, ya que los sellos en las costillas de Sam me impiden encontrarlo, no puedo localizar el punto exacto en el que podría estar reteniéndolo…”

 

El silencio del cazador fue su única respuesta y, apretando los labios, Cass balanceó su propio peso de un pie hacia el otro, incómodo.

 

No muy lejos, sentada en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor, Meg había empezado a picotear uno de los empaques de comida, muy probablemente fríos a aquellas alturas. Castiel pareció tratar de refugiarse brevemente en ella, dirigiendo una mirada insegura hacia ese lugar, pero el demonio se limitó a formar una “o” con su boca antes de meter en ésta un trozo de vegetal encurtido.

 

-“En ese caso,”- dijo Dean, finalmente, -“tendremos que ir a buscarlo por nosotros mismos,”- cuando se volvió para ver a Castiel tenía el cejo fruncido y, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer otra cosa, el ángel se limitó a asentir.

 

* * *

 

Incluso con toda la ropa de invierno encima, afuera hacía un frío infernal que calaba en los huesos y, mientras avanzaban por entre la gruesa alfombra de nieve, con las piernas hundidas hasta las rodillas, Dean llegó a la conclusión de que si el ingrato de Sam no se sentía agradecido con él después de todo esto, bien podría patearle el trasero y devolverlo de regreso a la cueva mugrienta en la que debía encontrarse en aquellos momentos.

 

Delante de él caminaban los otros dos, Castiel y Meg, hablando en voz baja de algo que le embotaba los nervios no saber qué era. Habían llegado al acuerdo silencioso de permitirle al ángel, el único que podía comunicarse en finlandés, que condujera la investigación e interactuara con las personas –incluso cuando todos sabían lo mucho que eso le incomodaba-, siempre y cuando fuera Dean quien le dijese exactamente lo que había que hacer, pero no ayudaba ni un poco al control de sus nervios sentir que ángel y demonio lo dejaban excluido del viaje escolar una y otra vez.

 

El brazo de Meg, enroscado casi con delicadeza en torno al codo de Castiel, lo hacía sentir mucho más estresado de lo que la situación real se lo exigía, y si bien la mayor parte de sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en procesar una manera de rescatar a su hermano, le irritaba saber que no podía entregarse del todo a la investigación porque acababa distrayéndose de nuevo y de nuevo a causa de esos dos.

 

-“¿Qué es lo que pretendes?”,- cuestionó entre susurros, una mano cerrada sobre el brazo de la mujer, cuando finalmente logró acorralarla aquella mañana, en uno de los pasillos del motel. Castiel los había dejado solos por un momento para devolver la llave a la recepción, y si bien Meg no había hecho ningún gesto por seguir al ángel, para Dean estaba claro que ella tampoco lo quería más cerca de lo que la quería él a ella.

 

En el pasado, Meg el demonio había representado un apoyo invaluable para la carrera frenética en que la vida de los Winchester se había convertido desde el día en que su padre decidió abandonarlos a su suerte, sin mayor explicación. Era, en gran parte, contradictorio, y Dean jamás iba a superar el hecho de que Meg había sido una fiel seguidora del demonio de ojos amarillos hasta el punto de hacer cualquier cosa por satisfacerlo; pero tenía que admitir que, sin ella, llegar hasta donde se encontraban hoy hubiera sido prácticamente imposible.

 

Ambos lo sabían, aunque Dean no estaba seguro de que saberlo fuese parte del motor que llevaba a Meg a mirarlo siempre con aquél aire de superioridad, la sonrisa siempre impresa en sus labios, como si no soportara la ironía que era la vida de Dean Winchester y no lograse evitar reírse de él, o si todo aquello formase parte de su propia naturaleza.

 

-“¿Qué es lo que pretendo con _qué_ , Dean-o?”

 

Ambos sabían también lo que Dean estaba tratando de decir.

 

-“Escúchame bien, perra,”- prosiguió el cazador, dando un paso más cerca de ella, pero Meg, quien era un demonio y sabía que Dean guardaba el cuchillo de Ruby entre los pliegues de su chaqueta, ni siquiera pestañeó. –“No debes pensar ni por un segundo que confío en ti, ¿me escuchas?, tengo los ojos puestos en ti, y si lo que estás tratando de hacer es engañarnos…”

 

-“¡Me ofende que me digas eso, Dean!”- interrumpió ella, sonriendo todavía más. –“Porque el año pasado parecía todo lo contrario, cuando me dejaste cuidando de Clarence en aquél hospital.”

 

Dean calló, tragándose la furia y luchando contra el temblor que le sacudía los puños apretados.

 

-“Apenas te sorprenda tratando de engañarnos…”- repitió Dean, con voz ronca y amenazadora, pero Meg volvió a interrumpirlo, encogiéndose de hombros: -“De verdad, Dean, ¿es que no puedes darme ni un pequeño voto de confianza?,”- la sonrisa ácida que le dedicó era una de las cosas que le hubiera gustado sacarle a puñetazos. Aquella expresión pintada permanentemente en su cara, era la otra cosa. –“Ah, ahí está mi querido esposo,”- dijo después, zafándose de su agarre y estirando los brazos para cogerse a él, a Castiel, quien la mayor parte del tiempo no daba dos céntimos en cuanto a su preocupación por el comportamiento socialmente aceptable para los humanos, y quien hoy tampoco le impidió acercarse así a él, para regocijo de Meg y martirio de Dean Winchester, quien parecía a punto de lanzarse de un segundo piso en cualquier momento.

 

-“Deberíamos dirigirnos al sur,”- fue lo primero que el ángel dijo, ajeno a la sonrisa petulante que la mujer había clavado en el cazador, o el modo en que éste estaba frunciendo el cejo. –“Le he dicho al encargado que somos reporteros de un semanario paranormal, y me ha dicho cosas que podrían interesarnos,”- y por la forma radiante en que Castiel estaba sonriendo, ya estaba claro que estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

 

Dean no hubiera podido seguir enfadado por mucho rato más.

 

* * *

 

Las ideas de Castiel ya no eran, a últimas fechas, tan descabelladas. Había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas, siguiendo tutoriales que encontraba en youtube, y cogido uno que otro truco de las series que seguía por Netflix luego de que Sam, quien pensaba que el ángel se aburría mucho y no podía evitar sentirse consternado al respecto, había tenido la idea de introducirlo a la tecnología.

 

A veces Dean despertaba en mitad de la noche en medio de risitas tontas. Otras tantas, era el mismo Castiel quien lo arrancaba de la quietud de su sueño, tirando de la manga de su camiseta sólo para preguntar sobre algo que acababa de ver en un programa y era incapaz de comprender. La luz de la pantalla del ordenador portátil de Sam estaba encendida todo el tiempo, durante las noches, y Dean se había acostumbrado a ello hasta el grado de alarmarse cuando despertaba por la madrugada para ir al baño, y no podía encontrar al ángel sentado no muy lejos de él.

 

Había aprendido también a controlar sus arranques en público, a mantener una sonrisa cordial cuando escuchaba hablar a otras personas, y a preguntar cosas en voz alta sin parecer un inadaptado social y sin que las manos, o la voz, le temblaran.

 

Era distinto cuando estaban a solas y Dean abría los ojos, a veces, para sentirlo reptando bajo las sábanas de su cama y haciéndose un ovillo junto a él. Era distinto cuando lo veía volver por las mañanas, con el rostro enrojecido por el frío del exterior, con una bolsa de miel en las manos y los cabellos revueltos. Era distinto, y Dean adoraba cada pequeño detalle que lo volvía suyo, de cierta forma. Esas cosas de Castiel que el mundo no conocía, o las sonrisas secretas que le dedicaba cuando sus manos se encontraban debajo de la mesa en el comedor de turno, a la orilla de la carretera, o la expresión absorta de su rostro al final del beso que forzara entre ellos aquella mañana.

 

Siguiendo los pasos del ángel sobre la nieve, de una casa a otra, de una oficina a otra, Dean comprendió que Castiel había crecido ante sus ojos sin que él se percatara de ello, y sin embargo, a pesar de todo seguía poseyendo aquél aire de inocencia en su mirada, y en su andar, que era incapaz de ocultar.

 

A veces pensaba en el Castiel que había encontrado en la visión del futuro que Zachariah había creado para él, en sus ojos apagados y la sonrisa sin vida, y aunque su propio Castiel, el ángel que había fracturado una y otra vez a causa de su propio egoísmo, no era ni remotamente aquél aguerrido soldado celestial que conociera la otra noche en el granero, lo prefería así, como el niño pequeño que monta una pantomima frente a él sólo para obtener su aprobación, y que busca sus ojos constantemente en el transcurso, a cada paso, esperando recibir un asentimiento incitador.

 

Lo vio haciendo eso una y otra vez conforme caminaban por las calles del pequeño pueblo finés, entre la oscuridad. Lo vio hablando con una persona y con otra, con las manos temblorosas ocultas dentro de su abrigo, y la nariz apenas visible fuera de los pliegues de su bufanda. Lo vio hundiendo las botas en la nieve, tomando notas apresuradas para compartirlas con ellos más tarde, y hablando palabras que Dean no podría ni siquiera tratar de comprender, y durante todo aquél tiempo esa sensación revoltosa continuó agitándose dentro de su vientre, haciendo poco caso del modo en que Meg se reía, o trataba de hacerlo enfadar.

 

Se sentaron en una cafetería a las tres de la tarde -lo que era curioso, porque Dean jamás había ido a Alaska y en este lugar pasaba del medio día y todavía era de noche-, ordenaron tres tazas de café, un trozo de tarta, dos muffins y una ensalada de frutas, y Castiel extendió sus notas sobre la mesa de madera, apartando el centro de mesa que ponía un resumen de la carta de desayunos para tener un mejor acceso a Dean.

 

-“Hay reportes de cinco niños desaparecidos en el último mes”,- fue lo que dijo Castiel, cuando terminó de sacarse los guantes y guardarlos en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. De un modo u otro, Dean lo había convencido de que necesitaba abrigarse un poco más, si es que deseaba pasar inadvertido entre las personas de aquél lugar. –“Bruce Bucklow fue el primero, hará tres semanas… ¿Tenían idea de que, si se colocan un huevo en el centro de la mano, incluso si usan toda su fuerza no podrían aplastarlo?”,- hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha, un par de veces, y cogió el menú poco después. Había una fotografía de huevos fritos con tocino que cubría todo el panfleto y que seguramente estaba dándole ideas.

 

Estirando el brazo para arrebatarle el centro de mesa, Dean dijo: -“Enfócate, Cass”, y por respuesta Castiel arrugó la nariz.

 

Las notas eran muy vagas, pese a todo. Los nativos no parecían muy dispuestos a hablar con los desconocidos, mucho menos cuando aseguraban estar trabajando en un reportaje sobre las desapariciones sin llevar ninguna cámara a la vista, y de cierto modo no era tan distinto a los casos que habían encontrado en los Estados Unidos.

 

Lo único que llamaba su atención era el hecho de que, según Castiel, ésta no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría.

 

* * *

 

Después de la comida, se encaminaron juntos a la biblioteca local. Era un edificio de una sola planta, con calefacción y varios pasillos repletos de libros, hasta el techo, y habían decidido venir aquí para investigar en los diarios del condado, incluso cuando para Meg y para Dean era imposible entender una sola cosa impresa en ellos.

 

En la hemeroteca encontraron artículos antiguos sobre desapariciones semejantes en años anteriores. El año pasado, y el previo a ése. Diez años, veinte años más atrás. Pronto se había vuelto obvio que las desapariciones infantiles eran un fenómeno recurrente en aquél pueblo y sus alrededores, y que se remontaban a décadas en el pasado.

 

-“Un recolección de tributos”,- dijo Dean, sentado en una silla a un costado de Castiel, quien tenía la nariz sumida en una revista de artículos paranormales, y Meg, que había colocado las botas sobre la mesa y se balanceaba sobre las patas traseras de su silla, mientras jugaba con un móvil. –“Pasa cuando los habitantes del pueblo en cuestión ha hecho un pacto con alguna deidad para obtener ganancias, (con un demonio, Meg, ¿quieres detener eso?)”

 

-“No me parece un lugar especialmente próspero,”- dijo ella, sin parar de balancearse, y Dean tuvo que darle la razón. Era un pueblo más bien pequeño y silencioso por el que no pasaba nadie, además de los viajeros.

 

-“Los pactos no necesariamente se realizan a cambio de progreso económico, Meg,”- cerrando la revista que tenía entre las manos, Castiel enderezó la espalda. Parecía distraído con algún tren de pensamiento que lo hacía fruncir el cejo, y parecer lo más cercano a su viejo yo que podía llegar a ser. –“Si estuvieran tratando de proteger algo más…”

 

Los tres guardaron silencio por unos momentos. Llevar a cabo la investigación de un caso era mucho más sencillo cuando Sam estaba con ellos, desde que Castiel había perdido la mayoría de sus capacidades de concentración a causa del trauma. Meg enderezó su silla, Dean apartó los diarios que tenía frente a él, y Castiel se echó a reír por lo bajo, sin duda alguna dejándose llevar lejos otra vez por un hilo de ideas muy distinto al anterior.

 

Abandonaron la biblioteca poco antes de que cerraran. Compraron comida para llevar en un local que les quedaba de paso, camino al motel, y Dean permitió que Castiel entrelazara su brazo con el suyo en un intento por mantenerlo tibio bajo la nevada. Al otro extremo de Castiel iba Meg, también cogida de su brazo y hablando de cosas que a Dean, quien estaba más preocupado por su hermano y la ansiedad que empezaba a embargarle, no le importaban.

 

Estaba enojado y se sentía particularmente impotente, atrapado lejos de casa en un país que no conocía, rodeado de personas cuyo idioma no entendía, y obligado a compartir su espacio con aquella mujer. Pensaba en Sam, en Sam y en Sam, y en cuánto iba a gritarle por haberse dejado atrapar apenas volvieran a verse, así que no prestó atención a la mirada que el ángel había puesto sobre él conforme atravesaban el estacionamiento, pasando de largo al Impala.

 

Cogieron la llave de la habitación ante la mirada escrutadora del encargado, y Meg estiró su brazo para encender el interruptor de la luz, pero Castiel la detuvo, alzando una mano.

 

-“Espera,”- dijo, con voz ronca, y entró al cuarto el primero, seguido de cerca por Dean.

 

El cazador se había hundido la mano derecha en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, listo para lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero todo a su alrededor se detuvo cuando las luces se encendieron y en medio de la habitación se encontró con Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo la demora con esta actualización. Pasaron un montón de cosas, pero ahora estoy libre y confío en que el bloqueo de escritor desaparezca. Si lo han leído y les gustó, agradecería montones si pudieran dejarme un review :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Éste es el primer fanfic multichapter que escribo en años (y es literal), y también es el fanfic de Supernatural que he podido escribir en un tiempo. Dean y Castiel son mis bebesotes, y como muchas aquí, soy una defensora feroz de la relación romántica que pueden o no estar manteniendo en secreto en la serie. Como sea… Nuts!Cass es una pequeña cosita adorable de la que había empezado a escribir una serie de drabbles el año pasado, pero como perdí la lista, y los drabbles que ya había comenzado a escribir, decidí empezar de nueva cuenta con un plot distinto. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirlo, y si quieren decir algo, siempre pueden dejarme algún comentario, que ya lo responderé yo con todo gusto ;w; y pues eso. Estaré subiendo la actualización apenas la tenga lista, que yo espero que sea pronto. Mil gracias por leer.


End file.
